Our Untold Story
by DreamsFromADistance
Summary: SQ One-shot, Post 6x03, Regina's POV. Regina has had enough of watching him destroy her. So when Emma tells her what she believes will give Hook his happy ending, she breaks. And hearing Regina's words is exactly what she needs, to make her confess the feelings she has been hiding for too long.


_**A/N:**_ _This piece came as a result of 6x03. I hope this makes up for last night's episode and the announcement of Emma and Hook moving in together. If you didn't see last night's episode, you don't really need to see it to understand this story. The episode did allude to the idea that Emma wanted to start a family with Hook, and this story does include this (but it's all SwanQueen, I promise!)._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own OUAT, its characters, or its storylines._

 _SwanQueen One-shot, Post 6x03, Regina's POV. Regina has had enough of watching him destroy her. So when Emma tells her what she believes will give Hook his happy ending, she breaks. And hearing Regina's words is exactly what she needs, to make her confess the feelings she has been hiding for too long._

 _Warning_ – _This story is SwanQueen and has minor Hook bashing, so if you don't like that, don't read. No hurtful comments please. Thanks everyone :)_

* * *

 _~Our Untold Story~_

I just stared at her after she said the words, my fists clenched under the table and the blood boiling through my veins as the message replayed in my mind. We were sitting in my kitchen, now in silence as I tried to put together my thoughts.

While there was a rage burning up inside me, I tried to stay calm on the outside. I had thankfully had enough practice in past from being the Evil Queen to throw conflicting emotions aside when I needed to. Had I the slightest disapproval of her suggestion on my face, I doubt she would have seen it at the moment. She was too transfixed by the idea, caught up in some sort of delirious belief that this was going to make him happy. Had she thought about her own happiness in the process? Is that what she really wanted?

I struggled to keep my voice even as I spoke. "Emma… Are you sure this is what he would want?"

The blonde took no hesitations to nod. "Family is what he needs, Regina. And he can have one. With me, Henry, and…" She smiled before she continued. "Our child."

I swallowed hard, fighting back what could have nearly resulted in a choked sob at hearing her say that. _So Henry is now your son again? Will you have him move in with you two? Take him from me after everything we've been through?_

 _Henry already has parents. You and me, Emma. And if you ever think Hook will be more of a father figure than Neal was, then you're wrong. I didn't mind him. But that damn pirate? No. Henry deserves better. You deserve better, Emma!_

But of course I didn't say any of that.

"Emma, I think you should really think about what you're doing. I think you need to give it some more time. At least…"

She interrupted me. "But that's the problem, Regina. I've given it too much time. And every time I wait, I almost the lose the opportunity to have a chance at happiness. And I can't have that happen again. I can't lose him and our future together again."

And that was exactly what I did. The minute I knew how I felt, it was too late. He came into the picture, and I lost my chance at a happy ending. And her. And a future together with _our_ son.

Sometimes I wonder why I still fight.

"So this is what you want then, too?"

"Yes."

But I knew better. She could lie to everyone, even herself, but never to me. I had become quite skilled at deciphering how she really felt. It was always in her eyes. Hidden to most, but to me, clear as day. She did not want this. She was doing this because she felt she had to. She was in her Savior mentality, pouring her heart and soul into giving everyone else their happy endings without considering her own.

"Emma, please tell me the truth. Is this what you want?"

"I am. What makes you think otherwise?"

I leaned on to the table. "We've been down this road before. Remember Camelot? You can't lie to me. And I know what you're telling me is a bunch of bullshit."

"Are you kidding me, Regina? Why the hell would I come here and tell you this if I was lying to you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me? You don't need my approval to go have a kid with him. That's your decision, and you have to live with it."

"You still have something against Killian, don't you?"

I couldn't hold back the snort of disgust that time. Have something against him? I had _everything_ against him. I could have sent the Evil Queen after him, have her destroy him completely, but I didn't do that. I had moved on from resorting to evil to resolve my problems, and hell, I was protecting him from her just for Emma's sake, even if it made me unhappy in the process. And if I really knew she was truly happy with him, maybe I would show less contempt towards him. I wouldn't snap now. But I know the truth. She was just settling. She had been made to think that he was the one. She had lost herself because of him, and I had to be the one to save her before she disappeared completely.

"Yes, Emma. I have something against him, and I always will."

"Why? Because of his past? If that's the reason, then maybe we shouldn't be so forgiving of you. Because you did a hell of a lot damage to all of our lives here."

"That's not the reason."

"Then what is it, Regina?"

The words left my mouth as a whisper. "Because you deserve better."

Emma had heard. And I could see she was ready to protest, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that revealed an understanding, contradicting the battle she was pursuing with me. Before she could say anything, I stood up from my chair and pointed down at her. The rage inside of me had met its limit, and I yelled the sentence again at her.

"You deserve better, Emma! You fucking deserve better than him! You and I both know the kind of man he is. He hasn't been there for you. The moment the going gets tough, he abandons you and falls back to the villain he has always been. I hate to say this, Emma, but he's changed you. Morphed you into his idealistic version of what he wants you to be instead of embracing all of the wonderful things that make you _you_!" My anger slowly subsided as new emotions took its place, revealing the feelings I kept buried for a long time. My eyes started to water. "He's destroying you… And you're only giving in because you think you have to make him happy. When maybe there's someone else out there who would make you happy as equally as you make them happy… Someone who will love all pieces of you and not try to change you. Someone like…" I stopped and turned around quickly, bringing my hand up to my eyes to wipe away the waterfall of tears that were coming.

That was it. I had pretty much admitted it without having to say it. I waited for her response, unable to turn around to see the look on her face.

It took several minutes before she broke the silence.

"Regina?"

I still didn't turn around.

"Regina."

"Now you know why I despise him," I said simply. "And why I told you I thought you were too good for him back in the Underworld." I turned around, but kept my gaze on the ground. "I was just hoping one of these days you would see it, too." I dared to look up at her, and she was staring at me intently, her eyes mirroring the sadness in mine. "Or, you have recognized this, but you don't openly acknowledge it. Because you're afraid to take that step."

"I love him," she said quietly.

"Really, Emma?" I gripped my chair tightly. "After everything I just said, and you're still going to lie to me? After everything…" Another tear rolled down my face. "After everything we've been through? How far we've come?"

Emma looked down at her hands. They were shaking again. This was happening far too much now. She quickly brought them under the table, but the defeat in her eyes told me she knew I had seen it.

"We've grown from enemies to friends. We've fought each other for Henry, and then we've fought on the same side to save Henry. You've been there for me when my life shattered to pieces, and I've come to your side to help stitch back together yours. You've sacrificed your life for me, and believe me, Emma, that did not go unnoticed by me. I am forever grateful to you for that. And know this, dear. I would do the same for you."

The blonde continued to stay silent, but she was starting to break down herself. There were tears falling down her face, the memories bringing to life emotions that I no doubt suspected she had kept locked away for too long as well.

I sat down again. "I know what you feel. I feel the same, too. And you don't have to admit it now. I haven't even verbalized the sentence myself. I've merely danced around it. Trust me, I understand the pain that can come with it, especially given what has happened to our significant others in the past. But if there is one thing you could do for me, please tell me the truth when it comes to this. Are you honestly happy right now?"

She didn't respond right away, and I almost thought she wouldn't after a few minutes passed by. I waited, though, giving her the time she needed, never wanting to force the answer. But when she did respond, it all came, all of the emotions, the truth, everything that she had been holding back.

She started to shake her head slowly, but it was only a matter of seconds before she shook her head more fiercely.

"No," she choked out. "I'm not happy. And I just don't know what to feel anymore…" She placed her hands back on the table before she crossed her arms and laid her head down on top of them. "I'm sorry…"

I came over to her side immediately, pulling up a chair next to her and rubbing her back as she cried. I was here to listen to her because who had really given her that chance to speak her mind? To really talk from her heart? Emma needed this moment, and she had needed it badly. But most importantly, she needed no one to judge her for it or to tell her to suck it up and move on. The Savior needed a break from saving everyone else, and what she deserved was for someone to be her savior, which I hoped that I could do for her now and in the future.

"My whole life," she mumbled through sobs, "I've been searching and searching for happiness. And when I knew I found it… I just _knew_ that it was it… I had my parents… I had Henry…" She turned her head to look at me with tear-filled eyes. "And I had _you_ , Regina. The one person I would be lucky enough to call my one and only." She laughed suddenly. "You drove me crazy. And still do. But I love that about you. You could always challenge me. Knock some sense into me when I needed it. Just like you did for me today."

She flashed me one of her adorable grins, the kind of smile I would have denied even to myself during her first few months here made me melt inside. In this moment, I was more than glad to see it, as I could see the old Emma resurface, the one I'd missed so dearly since our venture to the Underworld.

"You have a fire about you that I admire. A determined spirit that never gives up, even when it seems life just keeps bringing you down. You've never given up on me, and you are the only person that has been able to break down the walls that I've spent years putting up around my heart." She began to tear up again. "And for a moment, I thought it could be possible. Us. But I waited too long. I was too damn scared to pursue it, out of fear of losing you somewhere down the road… Because that's what happens to the people I love… I lose them… And in all that time that I worried, I did lose you. Robin was there, and he was supposed to be your soulmate, and you really did seem happy, Regina… And who would I be to take that from you? I couldn't do that. You'd worked too hard to have your happiness taken away from you once again. So I settled. Because if I knew you were happy, then I could live with that."

She had spoken my mind. I'd felt the exact same way, never fully wanting to embrace love after I'd lost Daniel. Losing my first true love was hard enough, and despite never loving Robin, it still hurt to have him go the way he had. Hell, I had almost lost Henry when he gotten taken to Neverland. I'd even lost Emma to Hook for a great while… It was as if everyone I got close to somehow got pulled away, voluntarily or not. I had wondered whether I was just destined to be alone. And that pain of being alone seemed more bearable than the pain of losing someone I loved…

I pushed back a loose strand of blonde hair that had fallen in Emma's face, and she gave me a small smile in response.

"What you said about waiting too late? I understand. When I had come to terms with my feelings for you, Hook was already there. And for a while, I thought you were happy with him. So I started to bury my feelings, and I clung on to the idea of a soulmate being my happy ending. But no matter how hard I tried, that love that I had felt with Daniel, and with you… It never came. Robin was many things to me, and I don't think he deserved to die the way he had. But I never loved him. And when I started to notice the signs that you were unhappy with Hook, that you were slowly starting to fade away because of him… I couldn't pretend anymore. I was going to tell Robin the truth and come clean about my feelings for you after things settled from the Underworld. But other things got in the way. It didn't exactly help that I separated myself into two."

"Yeah, good going, Regina."

I instinctively glared at her, but I wasn't really annoyed with her, and after a few moments' pause, we both started to laugh. The Evil Queen may have been running rampage, Hyde may have been more irritating than ever, and we may have been trying to combat untold stories from living out unfortunate paths, but despite the craziness, we could still find it in ourselves to laugh. I think we both needed it.

"I swear, one of these days we can go back to the normal lives we lived during the curse. Well, minus the curse part and never aging."

The blonde shrugged. "I don't mind the not aging part."

"I can agree on that."

Emma raised her head and pulled the sleeve of her shirt over her hand to dab at her eyes. Neither of her hands were shaking this time. "I did come here for your approval today, in a way. I guess I was hoping you'd fight me, tell me I was stupid and to stop thinking about everyone else's happy endings, and for once to think about what I wanted. Maybe I thought it was my last chance to admit my feelings to you before I threw it all away. If you didn't fight me, then I would know you didn't feel the same. If you did, then maybe there was a shot for something…" She shook her head. "I feel like an idiot."

"You are," I said with a smirk.

She frowned.

"But you're my idiot. And hey, I'm as much as an idiot as you for hiding my feelings for all this time."

We laughed again, and I took in how much Emma's eyes lit up during the time, how the color came back to her face, how lively she seemed again, spending this time together.

"You know, when I first came to Storybrooke and met Ashley Boyd, she was giving in to all the crap people were giving her about not being able to raise a kid at nineteen. So I told her my story. And I said to her that people are going to tell you who you are your whole life. But you gotta punch back and say, 'No. _This_ is who I am.' And as I was coming here, I kept thinking about what I told her, after everything that happened last week with her stepsister and stepmother. I thought to myself, 'Why I am doing this? Why do I feel I need to selflessly give my life to someone I don't even love? I'm the Savior who is supposed to bring back all of the happy endings, but does that mean I'm not supposed to get a happy ending of my own?'. Yet here I was, ready to start a family with Killian because I wanted to make him happy and settle over confronting my feelings." Her left hand started to twitch, and she let out a breath. "But part of the reason is because I've always been afraid of the uncertainty of the future… And more so now than ever before because I know my fate."

I put my hand out on the table, and she reached for it immediately. The tremors subsided, and I rubbed my thumb along her hand. "What do you mean, Emma, when you say you know your fate? It has something to do with your tremors, doesn't it? I've noticed your hands shaking a lot lately."

She nodded slowly. "They come with visions sometimes, and more often than not, my magic just stops working when it happens. Remember when I responded late to Hyde choking you? That's what happened… I lost control of my magic again."

"And the visions? What's happening in them? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm fighting… On Main Street. It's just me and this hooded figure. And I seem to have the upper hand for a while, when suddenly the person knocks the sword out of my hand and I'm defenseless. I try to use my magic, but my hand starts to shake again… And I can't find it in me to make my magic work. That's when they show up… My parents, Henry, Killian… But it's too late. The person stabs me, and that's it… I… I die." She clutched my hand tighter. "I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want everyone to worry about me. I thought going to Archie would help, but it really hasn't. Because the thing that worries me the most is the one person that is missing from the scene."

My heart skips a beat at the realization. "Me. You think I'm under the hood."

She shook her head. "No. I don't think it's you, Regina. I think it's the Evil Queen. Because the Evil Queen knows the truth. And she'll do anything to make you pay."

I bit my lip. It made complete sense. I couldn't let that happen.

Emma looked at me with a pained expression. "This may be _our_ untold story, Regina. It's why I was more afraid of letting you know the truth now than I've ever been. Because maybe it's fate that we can't be together. Because we will always sacrifice ourselves for each other. I'm either going to die, or there's one part of the vision that I'm not yet seeing. You stepping in front of that sword for me. Just like you did when we thrown into Isaac's story. You'd do it without question. Because you love me." Her voice cracked as the tears came again. "And that's exactly what I don't want to happen because then… Then you're gone for good."

I took hold of her other hand and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going to let that happen. I will _not_ let that happen to us, okay? We are going to find a way, just like we always do, just like your parents always do, to make it through this. No one is going to die. No one."

A small grin appeared on her face. "We do make a great team, don't we?"

I nodded. "Yes. And we parallel your parents more so than I'd like to admit."

"They're not all that bad, Regina."

"I know. Your mother and I are becoming quite the pair of friends."

"So does that mean I can expect civil conversation when I invite you over for dinner at my parents' place?"

"I suppose."

Emma smiled.

We stayed quiet for some time, the lighthearted conversation not undermining the seriousness that came from the message Emma revealed to me. It rocked me as much as her, and I knew I had to be even more prepared to stay several steps ahead of my evil counterpart. I needed to rid her from this land, from everything, before she could do any more harm. When I was her, I had destroyed enough lives, and I was not going to let her continue that destruction. Because in the end, it never amounted to anything. It didn't heal my wounded soul. It only cut me deeper, making me more vulnerable to hateful emotions as my heart darkened.

There was one thing I was sure of. Emma and I _did_ have an untold story. But it wasn't one that ended in one of us being pulled from the pages from some inevitable death. It was one where we finally found the happiness we'd been wishing for our whole lives, one in which we could spend the rest of our days with each other as a family. Would it happen quickly? Of course not. It was going to take time. And most likely, lots of time. But we wouldn't be alone in the battles that came our way. We'd have each other by our sides, just like we always had. And step by step, we would work into that untold story.

"I'm still scared, Regina."

"I am, too."

Emma glanced at me with concern in her eyes. "What do we do first?"

There was much to do now. We had to tell everyone the truth about our feelings for one another, deal with whatever fallout may arise from the confession (more so from the pirate than anyone else), plan to stop the Evil Queen and Hyde from breaking us apart, protect our family and the town in the unknown chaos that would most likely ensue over the days ahead of us. But at the moment, there was one thing I felt was a necessary first step over all of that.

"I know." I took my hands away from hers and caressed her cheek. "It's time for me to say it."

And she knew exactly what I meant. Her lips turned upward into a smile. "Me too," she said softly.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Regina."

As we kissed, I could feel all of her emotions travel through me, all of the love she had for me come to the surface. There was a spark, magic brought on by true love, in that moment, and my heart fluttered at the feeling, of being with someone who made me feel so whole. There was no fear, no worry… The only thing there was pure happiness. Even in the seconds after we backed away and rested our foreheads against each other's, it was still there. And we just stared into one another's eyes, not having to say a single word about how we felt. We just knew, all of it being communicated in our gazes.

We'd always been able to do that.

But as reality always does, it tore into the peace of our silence. Emma pulled me into a hug.

"Together?"

"Always, dear." I tightened the embrace. "Always."

 _I won't let anything happen to you, Emma. Or us. I promise._

Our untold story would play its part. No matter what happened in the future, we'd have each other, we'd fight for each other, and we'd get our happy ending together. Because with Emma, I knew. I just always knew. Our love for one another was all we needed, and like I told Snow all those years ago, true love was magic. The most powerful magic of all.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed. :) Leave a review and let me know what you thought!_


End file.
